The present invention relates generally to locking assemblies, and particularly to a locking assembly hasp used with a padlock that prevents tampering by impairing access to the padlock.
Conventional padlocks are well known in the art and are commonly used in conjunction with a hasp for locking two structures together such as a swinging door or gate to a fixed frame or post. The hasp includes an eye or staple attached to a first, usually fixed structure, and a latch portion with a flap attached to a second, usually moving structure. Both the latch portion and the staple have appropriate openings for attachment to the structure using fasteners such as screws or bolts. When the locking assembly is in a closed position and locked with a padlock, an unauthorized person cannot remove the hasp from the structure because the fasteners are covered by the flap. However, in conventional hasp designs, a shackle of the padlock is exposed to snipping by bolt cutters. In addition, an unauthorized person could attempt to pry the hasp away from the structure using a screwdriver or crowbar.
Many approaches and techniques have been utilized to overcome the shortcomings of conventional hasps. For example, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,095,828, a prior art locking assembly incorporates a “double-S” protective enclosure with a central portion forming a barrel like member. A padlock engages an opening in the barrel member and an opening in a bolt which slides along the face of a door underneath the barrel member. While the shackle of the lock is mostly surrounded by the barrel member, upper and lower portions of the double-S enclosure are easily pried open, providing access to the padlock or the fasteners.
In another locking assembly disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,852,920, a flap includes an attached cover section designed to prevent access to the portion of the flap where the slot is located. While this design provides additional protection, the cover makes it difficult to thread the padlock through the staple. In addition, the lock must remain in a vertical orientation, making it more difficult for an authorized entrant to find the keyway. Furthermore, the cover and flaps can be easily pried open, allowing access to the padlock.